Little Moments
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Snapshots at some situations between Kate and Will. Mostly right after certain episodes.


**I found this on my computer and figured I'd post this...**

* * *

The first time Will Bailey met Kate Harper he was taken aback by the blonde bombshell. It was CJ who had first introduced him to Kate. "Will, I'd like you to meet our new Deputy NSA, Kate Harper. She'll be taking over Dr. McNally's day to day stuff here at the White House. Kate, meet Will Bailey," CJ said and promptly left.

"What service were you in?" Will asked.

Kate looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Well you just look quite, young," he tried to find a suitable word. "Young for the job, I meant."

"What you meant, is that I look under qualified," Kate put words in his mouth.

"I definitely did not say that," Will defended.

She looked at him, sizing him up. She could probably bend him in half. "But that's what you meant. And for your knowledge, it was the Navy. Please excuse me, they're looking for me in the Sit Room."

Will Bailey stood there, almost in awe and shock at how she took over the room. He was slightly intimidated by her. And the fact that she looked quite young, so it had to have meant that her resume looked pretty damn good. Because the Deputy NSA's position wasn't something they took lightly.

* * *

"Where do you think you can get with that?" Will asked.

Kate turned around. "My agenda, you mean?" She use air quotations around the word 'agenda.'

"What makes you think that you can spew that stuff out? The Palestinian's want to take over Israel. They deserve to have retaliatory strikes against them."

She crossed her arms and looked at him. "I may have been only at this job for a couple of weeks but I like to think I have a hell of a lot more experience dealing for foreign policy than you!" Kate exclaimed.

"So that makes you qualified to give your opinion and think that everybody wants to hear it?" Will demanded

"We were all giving ideas," Kate defended herself. She was used to people undermining her but she wasn't used to White House staffers getting in her face, trying to tell her what to do.

Will looked at the new NSA Deputy. "A piece of advice, around here you need to get off your high horse."

"A piece of advice, Will, learn your opponents before attacking them," Kate replied, before walking off.

"Kate," Will said, stopping her in midstride. "Another piece of advice. Don't piss off every White House staffer before the President fires you."

"I'm a fresh face," was all Kate said before walking off.

* * *

Former Commander Kate Harper was still furious. She was still shaking at the idea. Really? Invading Canada? It wasn't the 1800's, they were in the 21st century for God's sakes. And the two countries were good enough friends that this should have never escalated in the first place. As a Deputy NSA she had seen her fair share of stupid political squabbles but this one went to the head of the list.

"Nice job in there," Will Bailey commented to her as she strode out of the Situation Room.

She glanced at him as she walked up the stairs, not caring if he was following. "What do you mean?"

"With the revoking of hunting licenses. Apparently, it's a big deal up there," Will said, following her.

Kate laughed. "Big enough deal that some wild west hunter's somehow got the Vice President of the United States in on this?"

Will shrugged. "Hey, I was just following orders. Orders that said that the Vice President was to be informed always of the situation," he defended himself. He enjoyed getting Kate worked up and in some ways it was easy. Apparently childish political moves were on her no-no side.

"Did the Vice President also tell you to tell me that I did a good job keeping our number one ally, still our friend? You made me threaten the Canadian Ambassador," Kate stopped and demonstrated her mood with her hands. "Seriously. I don't mind threatening people, but of all people, the Canadian Ambassador!"

"The Vice President got the Ambassador involved, you threatening was all you and the good job was me," Will said, to clear the air.

Kate wanted to run her hands through her hair in frustration. She really was not having a good day. "What are you doing, still in town? Shouldn't you be out campaigning, or something?"

"Stem cell vote today. President wanted everyone here," Will explained.

"Huh," Kate said.

Will turned to her. "Do you want to grab coffee?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to grab coffee?"

"What else do you want me to ask?"

"I was more going for the lines of an alcoholic drink," Kate replied.

"It's 3 in the morning," Will pointed out.

Kate shrugged. "So? I think alcohol is acceptable to drink at any hour."

He laughed. "You do realize that you aren't going to get any sleep today, so you mind as well go for coffee."

"I swear to God this job is going to be the death of me," Kate muttered as she started walking. "So, where we going? Preferably out of the White House."

Will looked at her. "I wasn't aware you accepted my offer."

She looked at him. "Well I am now, so lead the way. I need coffee." She looked at the man who was walking with her. _And apparently I need an alcoholic drink for getting coffee with Will Bailey, _she thought.

* * *

The second time Kate Harper thought she was crazy, was right after Will was promoted, more like dragooned into being the White House Communications Director, and by default press secretary.

She saw him come out of his office, as she was going to see CJ. "You're back. I saw the briefing."

"0 for 47. That's worse than the Jamaican Bobsled team," Will mourned.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "How many times have you told that line today?"

"More than once," Will admitted. "How about you? Got any thoughts?"

She shook her head and laughed. "I haven't had time to think. I have the Prime Minister of Kazakhstan assassinated and Russia and China pissed at each other. I don't have time to think."

"Sounds fun," Will said.

She stopped and looked at him. "Normally I love tense political situations involving foreign affairs. It's where I thrive. This I do not," she shook her head. "Plus I have to spend more time with Hutchinson than any person ever should."

"Oh, so you're also on the Hutchinson hating bandwagon?"

Kate looked at him. "Don't even go there," she threatened.

Will looked at his watch. "We got, oh about 6 hours before we have to be here again. Why don't you say we get a drink and commiserate over the fact that this job is probably going to be the death of us and everybody else working in this God forsaken place?"

Kate chuckled. "Normally I don't like drinking on a school night, but I know of a good place that makes a great Cosmo."

"I took you more for a beer type or a Jack Daniels," Will commented.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Kate said as they broke off. "I'll meet you here in 15!"

* * *

"So, mini-golfing," Will noted to Kate as they walked out of the White House, late on a Saturday night.

Kate smiled. "My brother was in town as well as his rugrats. I thought I would attempt to spend a little time with them. However, I love being reminded that I am the Deputy NSA and when the NSC calls, I must drop everything."

Will was about to say something about his day and then he looked at Kate and realized how little he knew about the Deputy NSA. All he really knew is that the last rank she had held was Commander in the Navy, she was a former CIA operative with most of her file being redacted and she played a hard line. "You have a brother?"

She nodded. "Actually, I have two. This one is a SEAL. On leave from Little Creek. His wife's father works for Treasury."

"I should have known your brother was a SEAL. What does your other brother do?" Will asked.

Kate shrugged. "I have no idea," she said. She turned to him. "So how did you exactly master that windmill shot? I tried today and epically failed."

"You just have to approach it the right way. I can show you one day," Will offered.

Kate looked at him. "When my brother comes back in town, I will take you up on that. So I hear you need a drink?"

"Or two. Or three. Or maybe four," Will muttered.

She smiled at him. "That bad?"

He nodded. "That bad. Remind me why I was stuck with this job? I'm the freaking White House Communications Director not White House Planning Extraordinaire."

"You took one for the team."

Will chuckled. "I guess."

"Why don't we head over to my place and we can have a couple beers. Pending my pager and cell phone don't go off simultaneously," Kate suggested. At least she was 'dating' a White House staffer who understood that when her cell phone rang, it really meant she had to go.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, taking her hand as they walked down the street.

* * *

**I was thinking about rewatching all of West Wing so I'm sure I'll have some idea for another Kate/Will story. I have no idea why there is not MORE of them out there. **

**Thoughts? **


End file.
